I Will Fight
by Mrs.Will Scarlett
Summary: Randa was just on a family vaction. David was out having fun with the boys they both didnt expect to fall in love with eachother.They both a screct they cant tell the other person but when the one clan who got rid of David kind of vampiers find out about him and they boys they want to kill them. Now the cullens and the lost boys must race aganist the clock to save eacthother.
1. Randa

Randa

People told me be strong and brave. I think I am but i`m so sure, i will risk my life for my friends and family. They say to stay pure which I`m not and nothing in the world is, it never was. They keep telling do things and see things, fall in love I don't understand what they mean by that. And I don't think I ever will, Edward,Alice,Jasper,Rosalie,Tanya,Emmett and I just finished high school so Carlisle and Esmé are taking us to Santa Carla. Even though we don`t want and complained ten thousand times. But they say it's a fun place and they want to the see their friend Max. Oh i forgot ITS THE MURDER CAPTIL OF THE FUCKING WORLD!

"I`m so fucking board" I finally stared laughing expect Esmé and Carlisle they just rolled their eyes. Jasper gave Rose money. I knew they were betting how long i will keep quiet until I stared complying.

"God Ray do you have to complain about very little thing" Edward said. I growled he always and I mean always find so reason to make me mad. And i do the same thing, its like we do it for fun or something. "Yes I must now shut up before i glue your mouth shut." I snapped at him. He rolled his eyes and went back to talking to Tanya. We got to Santa Carla by night fall and Carlisle wouldnt let's do anything until we help unpack which is dumb in my head.

"Lets go to the boardwalk" Esmé said. We got there and it was pack and a lot of guys, Carlisle and Esmé went their own way. "Ran are you going to hang with us" Tanya said. I`m the only one who is single in our family Tanya and Edward are engaged, Alice and Jasper are married so is Rose and Emmett. And guess what we are all siblings but not blood just adopted.

There were a lot of crazy looking people I like it. I heard the sounds of engines I saw four guys but the leader caught my eye. Platum blonde that is spiked, cool blue eyes that make anyone melt, wearing black head to toe. He had a lazy smirk on his face that was amazing. The best figure on a guy I have ever seen. And a biker god damn he is sexy.

"What you looking at?" I looked at Tanya, Rose and Alice and said," biker, blonde plauntim hair" I said. they screeched until their eyes fell on the god. "DAMN!" they yelled. The biker dudes looked at us, while I looked away like I didn`t know them. I looked back quick to find me and blonde looking at eacthother, it felt like he was staring in my soul.

"RANADA" I broke our eye contact with him to see Emmett grinning like he was high. I glared at him "what!" I hissed "hi" he said then giggled. I snapped he yelled in my fucking ear. just. to. say. hi! I put a smile on my face and calmed down "Run" he got scared and high tailed it.

I yelled and chased him all over the boardwalk while everyone was laughing their asses off. "GET BACK HERE" I screamed. Emmett shook his head and I heard his voice in my head ' nope. I like to live.' I wasnt watching where I was going and ran into someone. I fell on the boardwalk "ow" I mumbled. I looked up to see the blonde god looking at me and his friends laughing so was my siblings. "Hey" he said with that lazy smirk on his face "hi" I said with a smile. He pulled me up and took a breath of his smoke and said, "are you okay?"


	2. David

David

I picked up the girl up and she was hot. "You okay?" I asked she nodded " Ya. I`m fine thanks" I smirked at her again. " I`m David" I said. "Randa" I grabbed her hand and kissed it, she smiled. " I havent seen you around before" "I`m vaction" I studied her and she was my kind of girl.

"Davie who is this" I growled no one calls me that. It reminds me of her. "I`m Randa" Paul looked at her up and down "I`m Paul babe. These losers are Dwayne and Marko"He said. "Hi" i put an arm around Randa and pulled her to the bikes and put her on the back of mine. She looked amazing up there, like a goddess "so who were you chasing?" I asked leaning against my bike "my brother" she said in a duh tone.

"why" Paul said. "he yelled in my ear just to say hi" She ended up growling. I heard laughing and it was the guy she was chasing "OW!" he yelled a second later Randa smiled happily. "I like him already"Marko said while laughing. She glared at him. Randa is 5'9, skinny has a stick, wearing red and black, black hair with blue highlights. Like I said my kind of girl.

"Do you want to hang with us" Randa bit her lip looked at three girls probably her sisters. She smiled at them and they winked at her "sure". I put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her to me. "So want do you want to do" Paul asked she looked around and her eyes stopped at the rollercoaster. "Lets go on the rollercoaster". Paul , Dwayne started to laugh I smirked at them so did Marko. Randa looked like the girl you don't mess with.

"I havn`t been on a rollercoaster since forever and I want to go on it" The boys and Randa looked at me. I sighed and said "let's go" we got in line and Marko said " I thought you would say let's go on the ferries wheel" Randa turned around "every time I go on that ride with guys something bad happens"

I squeezed her shoulders but not hard enough to hurt her. "You know People only call me Randa when I`m in trouble" I played with a strain of her hair and listen to them talk.A new voice spoke wich pisses me off to no end. "Hey I though I told you kids to stay off the boardwalk" The officer said while ripping Randa out of my arms. I growled at him she`s mine. MINE

"And your one of the Cullen kids' I looked at her shocked. ' Great. The Cullens are in town' Marko whined through our bond. "Yup" Randa said with a smirk. "I heard about you and your gang I don't want trouble from you" Randa had mocked scarred on her face and put her hands up in surrender. The boys and I laughed "whatever you say Sir" She said.

When he left I took her hand and we led her to a part of the boardwalk overlooking the ocean. "what did you do to have the cops looking at you weird" Dwayne said. We looked her waiting for an answer, Randa looked back at us with her hair flowing in her face "well"


	3. Chapter 3

Randa

"Well my siblings, friends and I were a gang" I said there faces told me to go on so I did. "Me and my friends did drugs. and we all got in trouble with the wall. Your turn" I said. They looked at each other and David said,"same but without the drugs."David had a leader character on him the guys looked at him like a god. They worship him, like David saved them some how. I see a guy that got lost in the past and this is all he knows. And someone saved him when no one else did.

"Were going to raid the video store and see if anything good is in. Wanna come kitten" David said with a smirk. I smiled at my nickname. "Ya. Sounds like fun" I said. David wrapped his arm around me, I love it. The guys should me what the different shops. We came to a store that said 'Max`s electronics'. We went in a went to some random section, I saw a guy talking to Carlisle and Esme like they knew each other for years. "Those two people over there my parents" I said softly to David.

He had a soft smile on his face, David should smile like more often."I told you kids not to come in here anymore" the guy said I think he is Max" David and him stare down eacthother, the boys stared to snicker.

"Randa" Carlisle and Esme said. I waved at them "Hi" I felt being pulled to the door once we were out Marko asked," who was that?" I looked at him "my parents." Paul was about to say something but a voice cut him off. Edward`s voice "Randa time to go" I glared and growled at him. I hate when he treats me like I`m fucking five years old. Once he got the message and went to Tanya I was going to say something but David beat me to it. While I kept glaring at Edward if i had my knife I would stab him that`s how much he pissed me off.

"Well Kitten I`ll see you tomorrow?" I nodded while getting out of embrace. I hugged them all said bye and went to Rose and Alice "So?" they asked while smiling crazy. "His name is David super fun and I might be falling for him already" They smiled even wider " AW!". We walked back to the house and I saw Edward sitting on the couch I went up to him a smacked him on the head. Hard.

"Owww. What the hell?" he whined. I kept my glare on him and everyone was watching us like a tennis match "that was for ruining my fun" I snapped. He got up and said, " their bad news Ray. I don't want you hanging you around their kind" I glared at him even more Rose smacked him Tanya snapped at him to shut up " Their kind?" Edward nodded Carlisle and Esme came him and Alice told them what was going on. "Ya like you" I looked at him shocked " woah that's cold. Incase you are wondering have been good. But you wouldn't notice you bastard" I snapped.

I went on the balcony we have to cool off and I didn't want to listen to everyone yelling at Edward for being an ass. Mabye I`ll go back to the boardwalk to see David, Marko, Paul and Dwayne. "Kitten" I looked down to where I heard the voice. I saw the guys "Hi. How do you know where I live?" I asked at them Paul shrugged and said, "Max" I laughed when the others smacked him.

"We heard the fight and you look like need fun" I smiled at David. I looked at them back to the house were everyone was yelling at Edward and trying to keep Rose from ripping his head off. I bit my lip for minute and smiled at them "Ok"


	4. Chapter 4

David

Randa climbed down and I could tell she was going to cry. Her brother hurt more than I thought, I was going to make her one of us. vampires but I don't think that's not great idea. I opened my arms for a hug and without a second thought she lunged herself in my arms. "Are you okay" I asked her softly while the boys rubbed her arms or back. I felt her nod I let Rand go and got ion my bike and the guys flowed. She was staring at it like it was the best thing she has ever seen "I love your bike"

I smirked "well get on Kitten" I helped her get on and started to go to the cave. I felt her arms tighten around me "still back there" I asked over my shoulder. "Yup" not even a second later I felt lips kiss the bottom of my ear. I growled "kitten if you keep that up we wont make it to my place" she giggled.

"Promise" 'God what is this girl doing to me' I thought. I heard the boys laugh ' David are you in love' Paul asked through our bond. We finally got to the cave, few more minutes and I would have to stop with Randa kissing a nipping on my ear. " Where are we" She asked. "home girly" Dwayne said. I helped Randa off and she asked "the cave" I smiled at her. Most of the girls would say wow or this is amazing but not Randa.

"Man you ask a lot of questions!" Marko said while we walked in the cave "Habit" she said, I did my speech on the cave like I always do. "Thank you" Randa said out of nowhere. I put her on my lap "for what" Paul asked gently. "For taking me here. And being my friends" Was that to her. A friend? The boys said night to her and I led Randa to a bed for the night. "You can sleep here tonight" I was about to leave when I heard my name "David."

I turned around "Yeah love" she looked at me shocked, hell I was shocked I said that. " I want to tell you something but I don't think you`ll belive me. I sat us on the bed, she was playing with her fingers trying not to look at me. "Randa" I grabbed her chin up gently to look at me. "You can tell me I promise I wont laugh" She sighed and nodded.

"I`m a vampire" I stared at her and thought. I fell in love with a Cullen vampire! Oh shit "David?" I stood up " I can't belive it. Your with them" she looked confused "Who?" "the Cullens, Volturi" Randa looked at me shocked and got off the bed. "How do you know about them" Now or Never right. "I never felt like this so can you keep an open mind" When Ran nodded I turned around so I can change. I turned back expect her to run screaming. Then she will be dinner for tomorrow.

"You're the kind they killed" She breathed. I looked down Randa put a hand on my face making me to look at her " I`m not afraid David. And I don`t care, we are not really good eye with Aro right know. And I don't care all I care about is my friends family. They boys and how much I love you" I turned back and but a smile on my face only she is going to see. Then I connected our lips toghter.


	5. Chapter 5

Randa

I knew two things David and the boys were vampires, the kind that Aro and his goons killed because they exposed us. The other thing I am madly in love David, I looked at the sleeping David he looks so different peaceful. I wrote him a note saying that I have to hunt and change clothes, I got home did what I need and decide to walk on the beach to clear my head.

"Ray" I turn to the voice and saw "Jasper how did you know I was here?" He smirked at me. "Ray I dated you for three months" I smiled and we sat on the beach Jaz put an arm around me " Edward can be an ass. But I know that he`s sorry for last night. Hell we had to keep Rose, Tanya and Alice for killing him" I smirked and then looked at him "Jazz he is always like this when I meet someone"

"Your our little sister we just want the best for you" He looked at me and then said, "he is your mate?" I nodded not trusting my voice then the fear struck me. " Jazz I`m not sure if I should let my heart out there again" I got hurt by people so many times that I gave up on love. "Darlin if he`s your mate. he is not going to hurt" I smiled at the nick name Jasper gave me. I breathed in the salt hair and listen to the waves it reminds me of Hawaii were I grew up. "Whats his name" "Dav" I got caught off by a voice

"KITTEN" we got up and Jasper took his arm off me. And I saw a pissed off David and the guys looking confused "Hey guys" I said while going up to hug David. "This is one of my brothers Jasper" David glared at Jasper I rolled my eyes at him "Jasper this is David. My mate" I felt Paul,Marko and Dwayne`s eyes on me. Now Jasper glared at David ' _what is up them' _I thought to myself.

"One of them" Jasper snarled. They guys looked at Jasper with a what the hell face "Sometimes you can't help who you fall your. But when you find that person all that you know is that you love them" I said. Jasper grinned like a mad person and Marko said, "what!"

"Ok I got to get back. anything you want me to tell Edward" I raised an eyebrow and got an evil smile on my face " Tell him if he comes within three miles near me before I say so. I will rip off his bits and tear him apart limb from limb and half of them will not be on land" I ended with a growl. Jasper laughed then left "woah Rana that`s ouch" Dwayne said then winced. I smirked evilly "god kitten did you always threaten him like" David asked.

"tell us what you said to Jasper" I smirked " I know your secret Paul,Marko,Dwayne" I sanged and ran before they caught me.


	6. Chapter 6

David

"What" kitten smirked at them "Yup. But I`m going to tell you" Ran started to run and we chased after her, Ran looked amazing running. Dwayne caught up to her "Come here girl" he grabbed her shoulder, but Ran flung herself to the tree in front of us. We stopped amazed "The hell?" Marko asked. I heard laughing but it wasnt my kittens laugh it was more of an evil than bells. "Well, well what do we have here" We turned around to see three men and one women."Volturi" I growled. Did Ranada really play us? Was she working for them? My head was spinning with questions and this why I don't put my heart out there. I get played, but i thought Rana was different.

"I can`t belive we miss these four" the women said smiling evil. she looked at the big guy "finish them Felix i want to go home" The big guy or Felix came to us. But i saw the blur of nine bodies. Felix went to the ground and Ran was on top of him. the rest started fighting but a blond guy and a women they were calm. Then I remember there Ray`s parents "Jane there under Cullen protection. Let them go"

Everyone but Rana stopped, She looked pissed and had Felix in her hand almost crushing it " Were going to have to tell Aro about this Carlisle. Ranada would you be so kind to let Felix go" Jane said. Ran looked at Carlisle he nodded, she growled punched Felix one more time then got up and went in front of them. "Go to hell Jane" she said.

the other guy that looked like Jane`s brother came closer to us Ray got closer to him. "Well what do we have mates" Jane said. ' Why does everyone keep saying that' Paul said through our bond. "Jane" Esmé tried Max, Laddie, Sam, Michael, Star and Lucy came out of the woods. Everyone looked at them but all sudden I felt pain like my whole body was on fire. I let out a scream.

" Jane stop it" I heard Ray say and she kneeled beside me "why" Jane asked with a smug tone "JANE" Someone yelled. The pain was gone and I let out a breath " You okay David" Rana asked I looked at her and said, "Fine" she helped me up Carlisle step forward and Ray got in front of me protectively.

"Jane you know if you harm David or any of the boys. Ranada will be out for blood you know what she is. And you know she will find you." Jane got scared a bit I looked at Rana and smirked at the boys they smirked back. "Aro wont be happy about this" Tanya laughed "when have we ever pleased him" Emmett said.

"ARO CAN KISS MY ASS!" Alice Rosalie Randa Tanya yelled ' well its true they say about Cullen women' Marko said. I bit back a smirk. They glared at us one last time then left "We need to get out of here before they come back"Edward said. Ray looked at him I held on her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Ray take them back to the cave. We`ll meet you there" Alice said in small voice. They all looked uneasy around Ray i guess she is dangerous quiet. Kitten nodded "Lets go" I led her to my bike with the boys, MaX, Lucy, Sam, Michael and Star flowing.


	7. Chapter 7

Ranada

I got David`s bike without saying anything "Ray" I turned to Dwayne`s voice. "What" I said, when i looked at him Dwayne looked uneasy. "Why the cave? There is nothing special about it" I looked around Marko and Paul had the same question on their faces and David looked at with no expression. "Cause the Volturi knows where our house here is. And the cave is the safest place to be right now. Until we figure out what were going to do. Trust me" I said. they looked at each other nodded and got on their bikes. When the bikes started up and everyone was one I looked around one last time.

an older man was in his car with a women in her late 20s maybe, waiting for David to lead, a girl about my age was with Paul and he looked grossed out, a guy about my age a little older had his one bike, a 16-year-old boy was with Marko and they were laughing, and a 10-year-old boy was with Dwayne. When we started our ride to the cave I layed my head on David`s shoulder and closed my eyes and inhaled his sent and the heavily ocean air.

"Babe" I heard David said. I looked around and realized were at the cave and there inside"Dont blame yourself" I looked at him. " I can't help it" I said David lift me off his bike and kissed me. "It's not don't ever think that" we went inside and I saw the Cullens there and people I didn't know. David saw my face and said " Kitten this Max,Lucy, Laddie,Star,Sam and Michael" He said pointing to each one.

"Hello" Max said he looked at me " I`m guessing your one of the Cullen kids" I looked Carlisle he nodded " Randa" David squeezed my shoulders and pulled me to his wheel chair and put me on his lap. " Let`s get down to business. Alice and Ranada watch Aro`s moments" We nodded. I am a sponge and can absorber powers by touch or if your near me. I have another one that is I can put you in the most saddest memories and painful memories I have or others and I can do anything human expect die humanly give birth and eat their food. I was also in the Navy and now in agency called CTU meaning County Tarriost Unit.

I got a cigarette form I got from Davids pack and lit it. Hey it's not like I`m going to die from cancer right. David smirked and started to smoke one to "we crossed the line so many times there not going to listen" I said. We, the Cullens sighed cause its true.

" I know all that matters is keeping them safe" Carlise said. Edward shook his head " If Ray had more self control we wouldn't be in this mess" everyone looked at me Alice mouthed Don`t so did Jasper while Emmett and Rose were trying to hold back there smiles. And David kept arm around me

"If I had more self-control" we got in each other faces and started arguing like every day.

"If that was Tanya out there would you wait until Felix was close to kill her" I yelled

" No. I wouldn`t"

"Right. I had to protect David with everything I have"

" We can't walk all over the law anymore Ray. If Aro, Marcus and Caius decide to pay us a visit they will kill us all. because you decide to fall in love with him" Edward said pointing to David. I gasped and took a step back and looked at him shocked. Everyone did David got up and went outside. I watched him go in pain what was I spouse to do. Love or family. I closed my eyes and sighed and looked at Edward with so much anger and hatred and betrayal. Edward and I were close but until we had to move we started arguing about everything.

Yeah he didn't like the guys I dated Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett didn't either. But we made a pack that we wont talk about each other mates in a way that was mean. I am now going through similar what he went through you would think he would help.

I turned my stare into a glare " I can`t belive you Edward! You always think its my fault and you crossed a line. Now you have to take the one thing that means the world to me. God you're a ass Edward why, why can't you be happy that for me like everyone else is. I hate you" I ended screaming at him and ran outside. It was dark and I felt tears in my eyes and let them fall willingly. Then I said the one thing that came to mind "David".


	8. Chapter 8

David

I walked out of the cave with anger building up in me, I heard Randa screaming at Edward. Edward god I hate him what the fuck did I do to him. NOTHING! "David" I went back when I heard my name and I saw Kitten with tears treating to fall. "I`m so sorry David. I don't know what is going through his messed up head." She kept going on and on until I put a hand on her lips. I smiled at the look she gave me the are you fucking serious look. " Stop" I said, "Its fine. I don't like your brother. But that`s not going to change my mind about you" I finished.

Ray had a huge smile on her face then kissed me, when we pulled back I looked at her and got a thought. I wont go on dates But Ray is different " You know why don't we go on a date just you and me" I said. Ray looked at me like I became her favorite person in the world. " Ok. when" I stopped her again until she got the idea that I didn't want her to talk now " Don`t worry about that." We went back to the cave and I went to get some sleep. Before I did that I heard four squeals. Ten guess who

"we need to go shopping" I heard someone say then I heard Kitten groan. The boys came in "Hot date" Marko said I looked at him. "I realized something. Were not spouses to go in sunlight and we did but were still here" Paul said. We looked at him amazed, Paul make sense once a year " I don't know" I said then went to sleep.

I heard laughter and talking but I ignored it "David" I opened one eye and saw Dwayne "what" I snapped " Your girl is waiting for you" I jumped dow on the pol I was sleeping on but on my boots then headed out to the main part. Everyone was there but Ran caught my eye. She was talking to Paul and Emmett she is something to the boys like a sister. Dont get wrong she special to me " You ready babe" They looked up Randa looked amazing she was wearing a black and red dress that goes a little pass her knees and it has a goth thing going her hair was black with red and sliver highlights and wearing combat boots. She looked hot

"Yup" we walked out the cave and Ray said "Can you tell me where we are going" I smirked then we got on my bike I brought it to life while saying "nope." We went to a Fancy restraunt on the boardwalk she looked at me with disbelief . "Come on" I helped her down and we started to walk to the restraunt " If you told I would dress better" I stopped then kissed her " Babe your perfect" She smiled.

We went in and tons of people were their I started listening to there thoughts. If one person thinks of Ray there going to become dinner. But the weird thing is I can`t hear Rays thoughts "Two please"Ray said to the host everyone looked at us well me. The lost boys leader on a date with a pretty girl. That will make the head lines of new york times, dinner is nice there were akward silences but I can`t hear her thoughts which is going to bother me all night. We were going through the normal frist date crap. families interest blah blah.

I know she is holding something i want to know. But I think if I press I will trigger something everything else was nice. I like it we payed then walked out once we were done."I need to ask you something" Rana looked at me then let go of my hand. "Why could the boys and I go outside during the day" Ran leaned back on my bike and she looked sexy " I have the power to let other vampires and I to something like humans. Like go outside during the day. And among other things" I smirked then boxed her in and leaned to kiss her.

* * *

**Hey I`m so sorry for not up dating. school started last week and I have been so busy for writing new chapters. Review and tell me what you think I`ll try and update soon!**


End file.
